Return of the Raven
by Speedy Law
Summary: Vulcan Raven reappears on one of Snakes missions. Set after MGS. (My first fic. Don't be harsh in your reviews. Will be finished soon.) Rating is because of violence. Thanks for reviews. Will read criticisms and make changes, or write a better story nex


Return of the raven  
  
Snake dropped down to the floor. The terrorists were planning something big, just as Col. Campbell had said. His Codec beeped. The colonel's voice came through.  
  
" You've got orders, Snake. Take them all out. They're trying to get nuclear material from the Russians."  
  
" You got it."  
  
" Hold on. Naomi wants to talk to you."  
  
Naomi's voice came on.  
  
" Snake, I've got suspicions that there are genome soldiers there. You know how dangerous they are. So be careful."  
  
Mei-ling spoke next.  
  
" Snake, use the codec, and the radar as usual, okay? As the Chinese saying goes.er. never forget about your radar. er. okay?"  
  
" ...Sure."  
  
"Be careful Snake. I've got something for you when you get back."  
  
" Oh?"  
  
" Something even Meryl wouldn't give you."  
  
" Oh, that kind of thing."  
  
" Yes. So get home quickly.  
  
" Bye."  
  
Snake sighed. Mei-lings chat up lines were always like this. Not that Snake wasn't happy to oblige her wishes. but that was for later. Right now, he had to get thses terrorists. He peered through the little spy hole again. Now that he looked closely, he could see that Naomi was right; there were genome soldiers. There was a particularly huge character who was dominating most of the discussion.  
  
Snake shifted his grip. To get into the room, he'd have to tackle a number of natural as well as human obstacles. His radar showed no enemies and he moved off, finding an entrance to another room. There were lots of crates; it was a store-room. To satisfy his curiosity, he drew his Kaybar combat knife and pried the lid of one of the crates open. In the gloom, he saw stacks of Russian Kalashnikov assault rifles. Indifferent, he walked on.  
  
Suddenly, a door opened and he heard voices; guards talking. He moved closer, and he saw two dots on his radar. He drew his silenced SOCOM pistol, and moved silently towards them. They didn't notice anything and kept on talking. Then one of them noticed a red dot on his friend's chest but before he could warn him, a silenced bullet went through the guard and as he turned to run, something smashed into his back.  
  
Snake moved on. More guards. There were three of them and Snake dropped them all before they could react. It surprised him how few guards there were. He was a bit suspicious of a trap. So he took out his infra-reds and sure enough, there were laser trip wires, which would have triggered C4 taped to the walls. He carefully crawled under them and was rewarded with several guards running at him, rifles held at the hip, ready to fire.  
  
So he took out some grenades, and chucked them, diving behind some barrels as they went off. He sighed inwardly. These genomes never learned. Unfortunately about half a dozen soldiers opened fire at him from behind some boxes, and pinned him behind the barrels. He used the last of his grenades and took the soldiers out.  
  
Before him was a door which was locked. It was made of thick titanium and lined with lead. It was completely bulletproof but then he did just happen to have some C4 on him. A few minutes later, the massive doors were blown off their hinges by several packs of plastic explosive. As the smoke cleared, a huge dark shape could be seen.  
  
Snake's Codec bleeped.  
  
Naomi's voice came through " Snake, be careful! The man in there, I'm sure its Vulcan Raven!"  
  
" Raven! But he's dead! I killed him in Alaska!"  
  
" Its him!" Naomi insisted.  
  
" Only one way to find out."  
  
Snake walked in. Straight into a massive fist, which knocked him across the room. He looked up; it was Raven all right. The shaman didn't look any different, not even a single scar from their previous battle was on him. And of course, the massive Vulcan was there as well.  
  
He got up into a fighting position and took out the Famas.  
  
" We meet again, Solid Snake." He looked angry. " You won last time. You won't again."  
  
Same boring old Raven who couldn't speak any proper English. The chatter of the Vulcan broke him from his thoughts as shells rained around him. Couldn't aim either, he thought. He did a diving roll and loosed off a burst at the big man, who, for his huge size, managed to dodge out the way. Snake crouched and fired the Famas again.  
  
A shot ricocheted of the ammo pack Raven wore on his back, leaving a scorch mark. He tried to fire again, but the clip had run out, and since Raven was charging at him, he decided to drop the rifle instead of putting in a fresh clip. He was just in time. The shells rattled on the wall behind where his head had been a moment ago. With his main firepower lost, he needed some time to put a plan together. He spotted a ladder and scooted towards it before Raven could react. There was a second floor, encircling the entire room. While he prepared himself, the big man was trying to get up the ladder. His bulk and the ammo pack on his back prevented him from getting through the tight space. He gave up and went back into the centre of the room, searching for a sign of the agent.  
  
Meanwhile the agent he was searching for had taken out his PSG-1 and had aimed for barrel of his cannon. The bullet burst through it cleanly and the smoking gun was useless.  
  
Cursing the big man shrugged off his pack and gun, then put his arms around one of the supporting struts below the platform and heaved. The shaman's specially enhanced strength wrenched the strut from its foundations, rocking Snake from his feet. He heaved again and the strut nearly came out completely. Snake took his last chance and jumped, losing his sniper rifle in the process.  
  
" Now I have you! No guns!" Raven boomed, and leapt at him.  
  
Snake dodged, just, and aimed a kick at his head, missing but a fraction of an inch. Raven turned and threw a series of rapid punches, which all missed, as Snake was quick enough to dance out the way. He kicked him in the face, and followed with a throw, except that the man was far too heavy even for him and he couldn't lift him, let alone throw him. This delay earned him a massive punch in the chest, which was followed by more strikes. The attacks left him winded and badly bruised. An uppercut lifted him right off his feet but he was immediately slammed back on to the ground by a double-fisted hammer blow. He picked himself up, and received a kick in the stomach that knocked him down again.  
  
" This is real pain and defeat, Snake. Enjoy it, like you made me do."  
  
Raven picked the stunned Snake up and crushed him in a bear hug, pressing his knuckles into the small of Snake's back. The tough agent gave a short shout of pain and kneed Raven in the balls. The shaman let go in pain and Snake rolled away, using the time to recover. Snake got up first and dropped into a fighting stance, watching, waiting for Raven to make his move first.  
  
The shaman got up. He'd recovered surprisingly fast from a crippling blow like that. Must be something to do with that shaman mumbo-jumbo, Snake thought. Whatever it was, he was going to have to get a weapon to deal with him. Starting with emptying his SOCOM clip at him. Dimly, he wondered why he hadn't thought of that before. 


End file.
